Elements of Love
by PRemington900
Summary: The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they must be felt with the heart. A one shot of CorrinXElise, as they find out the most important thing in the world is right in front of them. Request by Temporal King.


**Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been working a lot** **lately as it is summertime and I gotta make that money, you know what I'm saying? No? Okay. :(**

 **Anyway, I got a request from a good friend of mine who's been helping me improve** **my writing and my stories and I never got around to it. But now that my writer's block has cleared up, I tackled this head on to make it great. I'll be sure to do the same for Tactician Magician.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or the image. I'm just a guy who writes for fun!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this cute one-shot.**

* * *

 **Friendship**

His siblings always visited him but there was one, in particular, that could barely stand being away from him for more than twelve hours. Although, he wasn't complaining. In fact, he enjoyed her frequent visits, it made his days in solitude less lonely. As he spent time in his room reading, he heard the playful knocks on his door. It was then that he smiled, knowing that it wasn't Felicia or Jakob, but rather the little bundle of energy that he looked forward to every single day.

She didn't even wait for permission to enter before she kicked in the door and ran in his direction.

"Big Brother!" His youngest sister yelled out as she tackled him onto the bed, her arms entrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad to see you again, Elise. Then again, I pretty much see you every day now." He joked.

"Wah!" She pouted. "You're not getting bored of me, are you?"

"You? Boring? I don't think that defines you in the slightest." He told her. "I very much enjoy your company."

"Hehehe, thanks, big brother." She said before setting a bag down on the floor. "Anyway, let's play a game!"

"Alright, I could use some entertainment." He smiled. "What do you have for me today?"

"How about chess? I know it's your favorite."

"And I never lose." He said confidently. The two made some room on the bed and set up the game board. He knew he was going to win against Elise, Chess was a game he mastered from playing many rounds with Leo. But, to him, winning wasn't what mattered, it was the company that he loved most about Elise.

The two played for a few hours with Elise trying her best to defeat her big brother. Unfortunately, she wasn't a strategist like he was.

"And checkmate." He finished his last move, winning once again.

"Oh, come on!" She complained. "Why is this so hard?!"

"When it comes to chess, you shouldn't focus on your next move, you should think three moves ahead." He informed. "It'll come with practice."

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes. "So, anyway, guess what?"

"What?" He asked but instead, she did what she would always do when she lost to him. She playfully placed two fingers under the game board, and tipped it over, spilling all the pieces on the ground. "Really? Was that necessary?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." She said before moving onto another topic of discussion. "Hey, Big Brother? When do you think you'll be able to leave?"

"Who knows." He shrugged. "I know Xander informs Father about my progress during our training sessions. I can only hope that one day, he'll see that I'm strong enough to fight leave this tower."

"I wish you could leave too. There are so many things I want to do with you." She said excitedly. "We could go shopping, or out to eat, we could go to festivals, ride horses, and..."

"Elise..." He interrupted.

"Yes?" She said as he brought her into a hug, silencing her. She returned it enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." He smiled. She didn't say anything else, she couldn't. The hug was gentle and firm, and she didn't want to let go. She knew about Xander's test tomorrow and that he may be ready to leave the tower and fight for Nohr. But she wanted to tell him but right now, she just wanted to hold her brother as tight as possible and never let go.

As for Corrin, he was feeling something similar. His heart was beating fast as he held his youngest sister close. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, only that he should stop immediately.

 _I do love her, it's true_. He thought. _But she's my sister. We could never..._

* * *

 **Hardship**

At least those were his thoughts. Now, everything had changed.

After being introduced to his birth family from Hoshido and witnessing his mother die in his very arms, he realized just how dangerous the world really is. He also knew that this war, between Hoshido and Nohr, was bringing out evils in the hearts of the people that belonged to these great nations.

But that didn't change the fact that he now had to make a choice.

He must choose: The family he truly belonged to, or the family that raised him.

"This way!"

He saw his brother, his real brother, Ryoma, reach out to him. His eyes pleading for him to not go back. As he looked past them, he saw his other siblings run up to him.

"Big Brother." He saw Sakura, the youngest out of all of them, called out to him, not wanting him to leave.

"No! He's my brother!" He then turned around to see Elise running up to them along with Camilla and Leo. The sorrow in her eyes expressed fear, fear that he would leave her and go with the Hoshidans.

"We are your family!" Xander exclaimed as he too reached out to his younger brother.

All eyes were on him. All that was left was to choose.

"My... My family. I..." He couldn't take it. All of this fighting, all of this pain, and now this. Having to choose between his families. It's... it's...

 _There are so many things I want to do with you._ He remembered when Elise visited him, how excited she was when they talked about him leaving the tower _We could go shopping, or out to eat, we could go to festivals, ride horses, and..._

He looked at her, she was close to tears it nearly broke his heart. He wanted to do all those things with her too.

But it can't happen, not like this.

"I can't..." He declared. "I can't choose!"

To say his decision was unexpected was an understatement. He voiced to both of his families that he loves both of them dearly and can't stand the thought of choosing one or the other. He begged them to put down their weapons and talk things out.

But talking was out of the question.

Xander refused to acknowledge his brother's request and demanded his army and siblings to attack the Hoshidans. Corrin, with the assistance of Azura and Felicia, took down their Generals hoping to cease the fighting.

"Why Corrin?" Xander asked sadly. "Why would you turn on us like this? Even if we aren't blood-related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?"

"I'm not turning against anyone, Big Brother! Listen to what I'm trying to say!" He demanded.

"Corrin, why would you betray Hoshido?" He heard Ryoma say the same thing. "Have you lost all sense of justice?"

"I'm not betraying you either, Ryoma. You both need to understand that all this chaos and fighting won't bring peace to either Hoshido or Nohr. That's why I can't, no, I won't fight either of you." He declared.

"I always thought of you as family, as my brother. But, if this is your decision, then you leave me no choice." Xander said, turning to his army. "Spread word among the troops. Corrin is Nohrian Royalty no longer. From this moment, he is our enemy and must be captured on sight!"

At that moment, Corrin felt his whole life fall before him, especially after Ryoma did the same. Declared a traitor and enemy of both nation, and to have his royalty renounce felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Tears nearly fell from his eyes as his siblings now saw him as a traitor.

"Corrin, we need to retreat for now," Azura told him. "There's no reasoning with them, we can't afford to be caught."

At that moment, he dried his face and steeled his resolve. He had made his choice and must live with the consequences.

"Xander... Ryoma... I swear to you both, you will understand." He said as he turned to leave.

"Big Brother! Don't go!"

He turned to look as Elise ran towards him. Her horse stopped right in front of him as she tried to plead with her brother.

"Don't go, Corrin. We finally have you back, and now you're gonna leave again?!"

"Elise, I'm..."

"No! There are so many things I want to do with you, please, I'm sure Xander will understand. Come back with us... Come back with me." She nearly begged.

"Corrin, we need to go now!" Azura spoke as he realized the danger he was in.

"This isn't goodbye Elise. I swear to you." He told her as he turned to leave. "I promise, we'll be together again. Until then, wait just a little longer."

And with that, he ran. A few soldiers ran past Elise, intending to go after Corrin but all she could do was fall off her horse and land on the ground in tears. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as her brother, no, as her foster brother had left her again.

"No!"

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

She couldn't take it anymore.

The days spent away from him were agony. She had heard that her sister, Camilla had turned traitor and joined Corrin. Not only that, he had gained new allies for his army, both from Nohr and Hoshido.

At that moment, she had enough. If she was a traitor for wanting to be with her brother, so be it. On that day, she packed a few essentials, grabbed her horse, left and never looked back.

According to reports, his army would pass the Port town of Dia. She knew a group of Nohrians was stationed there in order to ambush him so that was her destination.

As she arrived, she spotted the silver hair that belonged to her brother, he appeared to be arguing with the commander of his enemies. As she strode up to him in dramatic fashion, he turned around, believing an enemy was trying to surprise him.

"Phew. looks like I finally caught up with you." She smiled as she got off her horse.

"E-Elise?!" He exclaimed, not expecting her to show up.

She received quite the scolding from Camilla too, not wanting her to be involved. But, Elise heard none of it. All that mattered was that she was with Corrin again. They were together again.

"Thank you for coming after me, even though I ran away from you." He smiled at her. "If you wish to join us, then I happily welcome you."

"Yay!" She tackled Corrin in a hug, entrapping him with her arms around his waist. He returned the hug, running his fingers through her hair. "Please, don't leave me again. I missed you so much."

"I promise." He whispered. "We will never part. I will always protect you."

* * *

 **Magic**

Elise had always wanted to learn Magic spells. Being a healer is nice, but there will be times when she has no choice but to fight and now was the time to learn.

She didn't really know who to go to for magic training. None of the Hoshidan mages knew how to use magic tomes, instead relying on scrolls that summon ancient spirits.

However, she knew that her big brother carried a fire tome with him at all times and seeing as she wanted to learn magic, she knew he would be the perfect teacher.

However, when she approached the subject with him, he was reluctant to agree.

"Elise, you do realize that channeling magic is dangerous. It's not like using a staff, you could hurt yourself." He informed her

"Yeah I know, but I feel like I'm nothing but a burden to everyone. I want to fight so I can protect everyone." She argued.

"Elise..."

"Please." She asked again. "I want to be as strong as you, Big Brother."

"Elise, you're not a burden to anyone, least of all to me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then train me so I won't get hurt." She countered.

"*Sigh* this really means a lot to you huh?" He asked before reluctantly agreeing to her request. "Alright, if it means that much to you, I'll train you."

"You mean it?!" She asked and he nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your the best! I love you THE MOST!" She jumped with joy."

"You're welcome. Now come, let get started."

She followed Corrin to the training area where they would begin their first lesson.

He explained to her the dangers of magic and how everyone has a limit to how much magic one person can catch. Like swinging a sword or using a staff, magic will take up a lot of energy and you should never try to force a spell.

"Casting a spell should come naturally, much like using a staff, try to focus on how much magic you want in your hand." He gave her a set of gloves and lent her his fire tome. She tried it the first few times but she was having trouble forming magic in her hand. "Don't worry Elise, it comes with practice."

"Why am I so weak." She began to cry.

"What? You're not weak." He tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

"I can't fight, I can't use magic, I can't do anything." She beat herself down and it hurt to see her like this. All she wanted was to protect the people she loved and felt useless in front of the one person she wanted to protect the most.

It looks like Corrin would have to give her a push.

"Let's try this, Elise." He said, getting her attention as they turned to the training dummies. "I want you to picture those dummies as your enemies, picture them as if they are about to kill your ally, someone you want to protect, think of how you want to save them, think of what you need to do to save them."

She did just that. She closed her eyes and pictured them as enemies. She visualized someone she wanted to protect, someone she held dear whose life was in serious danger.

 _Elise... save me._

She heard his voice and readied her hand, she felt it, the magic's power coursing through her, as a ball of fire appeared in her hand.

"You will not... take him from me!" She threw the ball of fire into the direction of the dummy, obliterating it in one blow.

"Oh dear," Corrin said in amazement at Elise's power. She must have someone in her mind because he had never seen her with such resolve.

"Wow." She said, looking at what remained of the training dummy. "I never knew I had it in me."

"I did." He said. "You just needed a little push. You still have a long way to go but you've made some incredible progress today, Elise. I'm proud of you."

She felt happy at his words, to know that he was proud of her progress was something she loved. She dropped her tome and hugged him tightly. He happily returned it as she spoke.

"Thank you, Corrin. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elise."

The visualization technique worked well because there was someone she was thinking about in that scenario, someone she wanted to protect. It was the sole reason she wanted to learn magic so instead of being protected, it can be the other way around.

 _Elise... save me._

"I'll protect you, Corrin."

He heard her and he believed her. He saw just how fired up she was after trying to visualize the dummies as real enemies. He knew she was thinking of someone, but didn't know who.

 _Was it... me?_ He wondered, feeling her tighten her grip on him.

Looks like there is some magic between them.

Literally.

"Ow! Ow! Elise! My back!" Corrin cried out.

"Oh sorry!" She let go of him as she realized she was still holding the tome.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

It surprised Elise just how riled up she can be whenever someone was close to Corrin. Of course, she had been away for a while so it was only natural to assume that he made some friends while building up his army. Her brother had some kind of charisma or something, people seem drawn to him which made him an effective leader.

But this time, it was something else.

Lately, She had begun to notice that Corrin had been spending a lot of time with Takumi's retainer. Oboro, she thought was her name.

They had been doing a lot together, talking, training, eating, she even had him try out some outfits she made.

While she thought of it as them being friendly, she noticed something off about spear master's gestures.

Lately, when lunch is upon them, she would notice how close she was sitting next to him. She also noticed how she would playfully touch his arm or give him pats on the shoulder.

Elise had never, in her entire life, felt so enraged by seeing another girl, do such things to her brother.

*SNAP*

The mess hall heard a loud snapping sound that was so loud, the entire astral plane may have heard it. They all looked in Elise's direction and saw that she had snapped her staff in half from pure anger.

Now, her rage turned into that of embarrassment as she had no idea she was holding her staff this whole time. Now, everyone was looking at her.

"Elise," Corrin called. "Is something wrong?"

"N-N-No! O-Of course not." She looked away, hoping he didn't see her reddened cheeks.

Everyone continued to talk and go about their days as usual. Elise acquired another staff and went back to her room. Her heart was beating so fast, she never thought she could hold such feelings of jealousy over a girl being around her brother.

...Well, actually.

 _He's not_. She thought. _He's not my brother._

And knowing that made everything feel normal.

* * *

 **Attraction**

"Alright, Elise. Ready for more training?" He asked her, it was time for training again but she didn't appear to be enthusiastic about it. "Elise?

"Oh. Hey, Corrin." She sniffed, she appeared to be upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Why are you crying?" He asked, wondering what plagued her.

"I just... I feel... I'm... I'm so PATHETIC!" She screamed while crying some more.

"What? I don't understand." He said, confused as to why she will still continue to think she was a weakling. "You've made incredible progress."

"Yeah, I-I've gotten a tiny bit stronger, thanks to you. But... but whenever I encounter an enemy on the battlefield all alone, I still get so scared!" She confessed.

"Everyone has those feelings, Sister. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human." He reasoned.

"Really?! Oboro's not scared!" She yelled.

"Oboro?" He asked, wondering why she would bring up Takumi's retainer of all people. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's so strong and fearless, it's no wonder you like her so much. What am I compared to her? Just a little baby holding everyone back by being the weakest link." She told him.

"You... you think Oboro and I are... *Sigh* Elise, you sweet silly girl." He said, causing her to look at him. "Being strong is more than just physical or elemental strength. It's also about heart. To win, you must believe that what you're fighting for is just. You have such a pure desire to protect others and in times like these, that strength is an absolute necessity. So no Elise, you're not pathetic nor or you a little baby. You're a ray of light in a world full of darkness."

"R-Really? You think so?" She asked.

"Of course, now dry those tears, you have such a beautiful smile, don't waste it on sadness." He said.

"Y-You... You think... I'm beautiful?" She asked as she looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Of course I do." He said. "And just so we're clear, I don't like Oboro that way."

"What?! R-Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Well, yeah. Besides, why would I need her." He smiled before patting Elise on the head. "I have you."

That statement made her heart speed up, her eyes glued to the ground so he wouldn't see how red she was. She didn't know what to do, tackle him in a hug or run away in embarrassment. No, the later she didn't want to do cause it would mean being away from Corrin. And that is not something she wanted, not right now, not ever.

"I..."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as it appears she was having trouble saying something. She finally met his eyes, tears threatening to break through but smiled nonetheless

"C-Corrin. I... I lov..."

"Excuse me? Lord Corrin." Kaze appeared out of thin air, interrupting their conversation. Elise immediately turned away, not wanting the ninja to know what she was planning to confess. "Oh. Apologies. Is this a bad time?"

"It's fine, Kaze. Something up?" Corrin asked.

"I regret to inform you that Felicia accidentally set fire to mess hall." He informed his Lord.

"Again?" He said rubbing his temple in irritation. "I'll be right there." He turned to his foster sister. "We'll continue our training another time, Elise." He ran off with the Ninja in the direction of the mess hall.

Elise couldn't even believe what she was about to confess. She had said it several times but it was always because they were family. But, she is not his true family and since the truth of their blood no longer forbids it, she now knows her true feelings.

 _I am in love with you, Corrin_.

* * *

 **Desire**

She knew now was the time. After recruiting Xander, Leo, Ryoma, and Hinoka to the army, she figured it was now or never. They will face their true enemy soon and she may never get another chance.

When Kaze told her that Corrin went out on a little hunting trip, she went after him, figuring this was the best time. She followed in the direction Kaze directed her in and steeled herself.

 _Even if he doesn't feel the same. I need to tell him_. She thought, preparing herself for a possible rejection.

As she walked through the forest, she found him hunching over. His back was turned to her and it didn't seem like he was aware that she was there.

 _Alright, I can do this._

"Corrin, is that you? What are you doing out here?" She called out which seems to startle him

"WAAH! Elise!" He stood up immediately and hid something behind his back. "I... I wasn't doing anything. I mean, I was just hunting. Yes, that's it! I was hunting!"

"It didn't look like you were hunting. I don't see any animals around. Are those..." She looked around him to see just what he was hunching over. "Wait a minute, were you picking flowers? Oh my gosh, those are gorgeous! Can I see them?! Let me hold them!"

"Well... okay." He said as he gave her the flowers.

"What a lovely smell! Ooooh, and they're so pretty too. Why are you picking them? Are they... are they for someone?" She asked, wondering if was picking these flowers for a sweetheart he may have. He told her that he wasn't interested in Oboro but still...

"I mean... Well..." He scratched his head.

"So they are, huh?" She looked down, feeling her heart break into little pieces. He was in love with someone and it wasn't her. How could he? she was just a sister to him. "These particular flowers symbolize eternal love, so it must be someone special."

"Yes, Elise. I'm well aware of the special significance these flowers hold." He replied. "Which is why... I... I want you to keep them

"What, why?" She said, her feelings were now replaced with confusion. "I don't understand."

"These flowers... These special flowers... I was gathering them for you."

"But, Corrin... Giving these flowers to someone means you l-l-love them but you said it for was a sweetheart?!" She said as her heart began to beat again, did she get upset for nothing.

"That's exactly why I wanted to give them to you. Elise, I know we've been like siblings for a long time now... but we're not siblings, Elise. I'm not your brother, and you're not my sister. We are not a real family." He said before reaching for her free hand which caught her by surprise. "I want to change that."

"D-Does this mean... Are you asking me...?" She was still unsure if she was hearing him right. But, that all changed when he cupped her cheek with his hand and inched his face closer.

"Elise... I love you." He confessed. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"C-C-Corrin?!" She felt tears fall down her face. She thought she was preparing for a rejection, she couldn't have prepared for his acceptance and love. But now that he feels the same way, she wasn't going to hold back anymore. She dropped the flowers and tackled him to the ground.

"Oof!" He landed with Elise on top of him. Her grip was so tight, not even a magic spell could pry her off of him.

"Corrin! I love you too! I love you so much!" She cried in his chest. "I've always loved you, ever since I found out we weren't siblings, I've had these feelings for you. You're strong, kind, handsome, and the most amazing personI've ever met. I love you and I don't want to let you go!"

"Elise..." He wrapped his arms around her, happy and content. They just laid there in each other's arms, their thoughts weren't on the war, on Valla or Anankos, on how they were going to explain this to their siblings. All they thought about was each other.

"Am I okay?" She asked. "Would you want me as your girlfriend? I mean, I'm not as pretty as Oboro or..."

"This again?" He sighed. "Elise, you don't have to be flawless. You're perfect for me. I want you to be you and no one else."

"Hehehe, maybe you're right." She said, snuggling against him. "I don't need to change at all. After all, I already keep you in my heart when I'm playing or fighting... And also when I'm laughing or crying... Now I can keep you in my arms as well!"

"That sound just right, Elise." He said.

"So... I guess this means we're together right?" She asked. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"And I'm your boyfriend," Corrin replied.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled. "Then I guess I shouldn't call you big brother anymore. What should I call you now?! Just plain ol' Corrin doesn't sound nearly special enough for my boyfriend!

"You can call me whatever you like." He told her.

"Hmm, let's see." She thought it over. "Oh! How about, Honey?"

"Honey?"

"Not good enough?" She thought about more pet names to call him. "How about my handsome dragon?"

"Uh..."

"Is Baby good?"

"Elise..."

"How about sexy instead?"

"Elise?!" He interrupted her. "Honey sounds wonderful."

"Heehee, I'm so glad to hear you say that!" She laughed. "I love you so much... Honey!"

"And I you." He nodded.

"So... since we're a couple." She brought up, cheeks blushing. "Should we do what couples usually do?"

"You mean... ah." He smiled, knowing what she was talking about. It would be a gamble since it would be the first for both of them. But, since they both wanted it, he would gladly give it to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." She closed her eyes and leaned forward. "Please..."

Corrin snaked an arm around her waist and brought her closer as he pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was perfect, almost too good to be true. Corrin brought his free hand up to run his fingers through her beautiful hair while Elise pushed into the kiss more forcefully, gripping his armor. When they both released, they were both breathing heavily, both were blushing like crazy and they tried to process what they had done.

"That... that was..." Even Elise couldn't describe it. "Wow."

"Was it good?" He wondered, it was his first kiss and he was worried he didn't do a good job.

"I loved it." She said. "Of course, I think we should practice more to make it better."

"Practice? Wha...!" He was cut off as she grabbed his head and forced him into another kiss and Corrin could do nothing but return it.

After many years of being together, they had no idea it would lead to something like this. It may be weird, after all, they once believed they were siblings! But both agreed that this was the start of something great.

* * *

 **Peace**

They say all good stories come to an end, but that's just nonsense. When one story ends another begins.

Such is the life for Corrin, the so called "traitor" who turned his back on Nohr and Hoshido that would later become the Silver Dragon, Leader of the Dragon Fang army, slayer of Anankos, Savior of the world.

With the Silent Dragon dead and Valla sealed away, both Ryoma and Xander agreed that the once forgotten kingdom should never truly be forgotten. And so, with both parties in agreement, the two princes decide to cede parts of their territories to create a restored and brand new Valla, with Corrin as King.

It was a shock for him as he believed that since Azura's mother was the last true Queen that she should succeed but she refused, believing Corrin to be the right person to rule Valla. The two broke away from the rest, talking about how it all started from refusing to pick a side and leading up to both nations finally founding peace. He asked Azura to remain with him, and help him guide Valla down a better path. She couldn't help but smile and agreed to his request.

"Hey, Corrin!" They both heard Elise's voice as the two saw her run up to them.

"Well, I should give you two some privacy," Azura said as she took her leave, giving Corrin a little wink.

"Hey, Elise." He greeted his girlfriend as their hands interlocked with one another.

"It's been a long journey, hasn't it?" She asked.

"It sure has but it was all worth it." He told her. "Now, it's up to us to make sure this peace lasts. There may be a time when another threatens to shatter this hard earn alliance. But, when that day comes, I'll be ready."

"I'll be ready too." She said enthusiastically.

"Elise, do you remember when I gave you those flowers?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I remember it like it was yesterday." She said.

"Those flowers represent eternal love, to cement a bond between two lovers for all eternity." He told her. "I want to make our love eternity too."

"Corrin..." She watched as her beloved got down on one knee while continuing to hold her hands.

"You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Elise. I want to be with you forever. I want to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life, for your smile to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see when I go to bed. After all..." He opened the box to present to her his gift. "I can't be a King without my Queen."

"C-Corrin?!" She gasped at the ring.

"I made it myself, just for you." He told her. "So I ask you, Elise, Princess of Nohr, will you marry me?"

She knew her answer, from the moment they confessed their love for one another, she already knew what her answer would be.

"YES!" She screamed as she took the ring, placed it on her finger and leaped into his arms. "YES! YES! YES! A thousand times yes!"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He said, trying his best not to cry.

"Corrin, I love you so much." She said, grabbing his face and kissing him. When they let go, they finally spilled their tears of joy. "Let's live happily ever after, Honey."

"We will, Elise. I know we will.

* * *

 **Love.**

A very complicated yet beautiful emotion. It works in mysterious ways, ways we cannot fully understand. But that's okay, cause when you have someone you love, protect them but most importantly, protect your love for each other.

Who knows, maybe even you can live happily ever after.

* * *

 **Elise is pretty cute and adorable. If this fic is too fluffy for your heart, then I'm sorry for drowning you in it but for those who like Elise, I think you will enjoy this.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
